


Проклятие

by ivanna



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Original Work
Genre: Ancient Greece, Legends, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanna/pseuds/ivanna
Summary: По мотивам легенд Древней Греции. Негоже смертному встречаться с богами.





	Проклятие

Теламон смотрел на поверженное чудовище, распластавшееся у стен Трои. Он имел полное право гордиться собой, но радость победы омрачалась тяжелым предчувствием. Он победил чудовище не в равном бою, а с помощью особой придуманной им пращи, и теперь гнев богов, пославших чудовище, чтобы покарать непокорный народ, мог пасть на него. Не имеет значения, что чудовище во много раз превышало размерами юношу – Теламон восстал против воли богов и должен был понести наказание. "Каким оно будет?" – подумал юноша и крепче сжал рукоять меча. Чтобы ни приготовили ему боги, он встретит это с высоко поднятой головой и будет защищать свою честь до последнего. Он умеет драться, он тренировался всю свою жизнь – хотя это не так уж и много лет. Высоко в небе грянул гром, и юноша запрокинул голову. Это был не гром Зевса, но и глаза Геры не светились в быстро сгущающихся тучах. "Кто же будет решать мою судьбу?" – мелькнуло в голове Теламона, и в следующий миг налетевший ниоткуда вихрь подхватил его и затянул в свою черную пустоту.

7777777

Когда сознание вернулось к Теламону, он постарался ничем не выдать этого, пытаясь по крупицам собрать информацию о том, где он находится, и приготовиться к защите. Он лежал на чем-то холодном, скорее всего, на каменных плитах пола в каком-то чертоге. Вокруг царила тишина, он тщетно напрягал слух, пытаясь услышать хоть малейший шорох. И в то же время он был уверен, что он не один. Он ощущал чье-то присутствие, но человек это, бог или чудовище, он не знал. Уверившись, что его тело не болит и он способен двигаться, юноша медленно открыл глаза. В чертоге царил полумрак, слабое сияние исходило от трона на невысоком помосте. Теламон моргнул несколько раз, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение, и рассмотрел очертания человеческой фигуры, сидящей на троне. Юноша медленно поднялся на ноги и замер. Его глаза не отрывались от фигуры на троне, подбородок был гордо поднят, левая рука сжала рукоятку меча, который он с облегчением обнаружил по-прежнему висящим на своем боку.  
\- Значит, ты и есть Теламон, воин Трои, - донесся с трона тихий голос. – Ты слишком горд и самоуверен для смертного.  
\- Я не ищу трусливых путей и не прячусь за светом как ты, - вызывающе ответил юноша.  
С трона донеслось тихое хмыканье. Заметались тени, свет заслонился, и с трона поднялась темная фигура. Бог в облике человека, понял Теламон. Он спустился с помоста и сделал несколько шагов по направлению к юноше. Когда свечение трона перестало скрывать его и Теламон впервые четко увидел, с кем говорит, дыхание юноши перехватило, и на короткий миг ему показалось, что сердце его остановилось, а когда оно забилось вновь, ритм его был таким же потрясенным, как и все естество юноши. Он никогда не видел подобной красоты. Никогда не представлял, что такая красота может существовать, даже на Олимпе. Бог был высок и строен, черная одежда обтягивала тонкое тело и подчеркивала гладкие сильные мышцы торса и длинные стройные ноги. Короткие пряди золотых волос обрамляли мраморно-бледное лицо, и казалось, что от этих волос исходит сияние, как от трона. Глаза Теламона впились в скульптурно вылепленное лицо: высокие скулы, прямой нос, полные губы, нижняя особенно припухшая… Затем синие глаза юноши встретились с глазами бога, и окружающий мир перестал существовать. Эти глаза были цвета папоротника на родине Теламона, и их зелень поглотила его, растворила в себе, лишила всех мыслей и желаний, кроме одного – оставаться здесь навеки. Никогда юноша не чувствовал ничего подобного, никогда не думал, что подобное возможно, но сейчас он с неумолимой убежденностью знал, что навеки отдал свое сердце и душу этому богу.  
Полные губы дрогнули в мимолетной улыбке, длинные золотые ресницы прикрыли папоротниковые глаза, и Теламон вздрогнул, приходя в себя. Он тяжело дышал, по его спине бежал пот, пальцы на рукоятке меча побелели от мертвой хватки.  
\- Значит, не ищешь? – спросил бог, его голос был мягкий, почти ласкающий. – Тогда ты убил посланца Геры в честном бою?  
Теламон облизал пересохшие губы. Глаза бога следили за его языком, скользящим по нижней губе, и Теламон с трудом вспомнил, как говорить.  
\- У меня не было выбора, - ответил он, и его от природы хриплый голос прозвучал почти неразборчиво. – Я должен был спасти свой народ. И не моя вина, что посланец Геры оказался тупым дураком, которого обманул бы даже ребенок.  
Уголки губ бога приподнялись в улыбке, в которой не было ничего человеческого.  
\- Дерзкий мальчишка. Никто еще не обуздал твою гордость. Гере недосуг заниматься тобой, и она попросила меня научить тебя почтению. Я хотел ей ответить, что мне есть чем заняться и без возни с дерзкими мальчишками, но идея повозиться с тобой весьма заманчива.  
Мягкий ласкающий голос и взгляд, который опять взял в плен синие глаза Теламона, едва не лишили юношу последних сил. Он не знал, как ему удается стоять на ногах, когда каждая мышца его тела млела и превращалась в желе, но он готов был стоять так вечно рядом с этим богом… Каким богом? Как его зовут, мелькнуло в голове юноши, и как будто отвечая на этот невысказанный вопрос, бог сказал:  
\- Я Арей.  
Один из подручных Ареса, бога войны, живущий не на Олимпе, а в собственных владениях подальше от суеты двора Зевса и Геры, как сквозь туман вспомнил Теламон. Он мало знал об отношениях богов, понятия не имел, чем задолжал Арей Гере, и сейчас это совершенно не интересовало юношу. Даже если это напрямую касалось его судьбы.  
\- Разденься, - донесся до него тихий шепот, и поначалу юноша не понял, что действительно услышал это слово.  
Но кивок Арея подтвердил приказ, и Теламон негнущимися пальцами принялся снимать с себя доспехи и одежду, путаясь в пряжках и ремнях. Наконец, куча кожи и ткани легла у его ног, и он предстал перед Ареем полностью обнаженным. Мысли юноши были в смятении, щеки окрашивал яркий румянец смущения, но взгляд бога, полный неприкрытого восхищения, согревал его сердце.  
\- Ты прекрасен, - прошептал Арей.  
Он поднял тонкую прозрачную руку и провел большим пальцем по губам юноши, наслаждаясь их мягкостью, затем отступил на шаг назад и окинул взглядом юное тело. Высокий, но ниже его ростом, Теламон был стройный и гибкий. Неожиданно широкие плечи переходили в талию тонкую настолько, что ее можно было обхватить пальцами, и в тоже время мускулы его груди, живота и рук были тверды как сталь. Там, где тело не закрывали доспехи, кожа была бледной, не видевшей солнца.  
\- Это хорошо, Аполлон не ласкал тебя, - едва слышно пробормотал Арей.  
Его взгляд спустился ниже, к узким бедрам и длинным стройным ногам. Насладившись видом, он обошел юношу и положил руки на твердые круглые ягодицы, легко сжимая и массируя их. Теламон застонал, его голова откинулась назад, густые каштановые волосы рассыпались по плечам.  
\- Тебя никто не трогал здесь, - Арей не спрашивал, он знал. – Ты хранил свою девственность, и теперь я возьму ее в обмен на жизнь слуги Геры, которую ты взял. Это будет твой урок за гордыню и непочтение. Иди к возвышению и стань на колени.  
Теламон слышал Арея, но значение слов ускользало от него, мягкий голос смешивался с шумом крови в ушах. Но он повиновался толчку тонких белых рук, подтолкнувших его к помосту, на котором стоял трон. Он взобрался на него и опустился на локти и колени, открывая себя Арею. Он никогда не подпускал к себе другого мужчину, часто думал об этом, иногда играя с собой при этом, но не решался осуществить свои мечты вживую. Это казалось неправильно, партнеры казались неправильными, но с Ареем это было так, как будто именно это он ждал всю жизнь. Он услышал шорох одежды за спиной, тихие шаги, затем твердые тонкие пальцы легли на его бедра, раздвигая их шире. Теламон подался этим пальцам, которое гладили его с такой нежностью раньше, и затем резкая, рвущая боль пронзила его. Теламон закричал, не в силах сдержать крик боли и шока, слезы выступили из его глаз и потекли по гладким еще по-детски припухшим щекам.  
Арей вошел в него одним резким движением и двигался внутри с безудержной мощью, силой овладевая беззащитным телом. Удовольствие ошеломляло, переполняло бога, это тонкое гибкое тело было божественно сладким, и он не слышал, как дикий крик перешел в хриплые стоны, не видел, как хрупкие пальцы конвульсивно цеплялись в покров помоста. Это и был его план укротить мальчишку, сломить его гордость. С торжествующим криком Арей излил свое семя глубоко внутрь юноши.  
Удовольствие было настолько сильным, что Арею понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя. Когда он снова посмотрел на Теламона, тот лежал на боку, подтянув колени к груди, внутреннюю сторону бедер покрывала смесь из крови и семени, а мертвенно-бледные щеки пересекали дорожки слез. Юноша не шевелился, казалось, что он не дышит, и только бог мог уловить, что в этом теле есть жизнь. Арей взмахнул рукой, и в следующий миг Теламон и все его вещи исчезли из чертога. 

7777777

Теламон пришел в себя на лесной опушке. Мягкий ветерок, голоса птиц, запах земли и леса казались до боли знакомыми, и на мгновение он подумал, что ему приснился кошмарный сон. Но затем он попытался пошевелиться, и острая боль, пронзившая его бедра, не оставила сомнений, что все это было реальностью. Превозмогая боль, он заставил себя открыть глаза и сесть. Осмотревшись по сторонам, он понял, где находится – совсем неподалеку от Трои. Куда сложнее было осмотреть свое тело. Оно внушало отвращение ему, прикасание к себе вызывало тошноту. С трудом поднявшись на ноги, Теламон поковылял к журчащему неподалеку ручью и вошел в воду. Он не чувствовал холода воды и стоял до тех пор, пока онемевшие ноги не подкосились. Выбравшись на берег, он нашел свою одежду и оделся. Меч казался слишком тяжелым для ослабевших рук, и несколько мгновений Теламон стоял, воткнув его в землю и опершись об него. Когда он, наконец, выпрямился в полный рост, его голова задела что-то, и юноша автоматически вскинул руку. Его пальцы ухватились за ветку векового папоротника, и когда его взгляд проследил за пальцами, Теламон почувствовал, что земля уходит у него из-под ног. В зелени папоротника он увидел зелень глаз, глаз, которые он полюбил на всю жизнь и которые убили жизнь в нем. Пальцы Теламона оттолкнули ветку так, как будто она была смертельно опасной. Он посмотрел в сторону, где была Троя, и направился в противоположную. 

Теламон не знал, сколько дней он шел и куда он идет. Он пытался уйти как можно дальше от папоротниковых лесов и прежней жизни, но когда ландшафт вокруг сменился на поля, а затем горы, он по-прежнему видел перед собой папоротниковые глаза. Он видел их каждую ночь, в каждом сне, и постепенно он перестал спать вообще. Но это не спасало – сидя возле костра ночь напролет, он видел папоротниковые глаза в небе над головой. Он стал бояться людей, ему казалось, что клеймо позора горит у него на лбу, и во время одного из редких заходов в селение он раздобыл себе темный плащ с капюшоном, который укутывал его с головы до ног и закрывал почти все лицо. Наконец, в одну ночь он понял, что дальше не может. Он должен перестать бежать и сделать что-нибудь, чтобы прекратить эту агонию, или же сразу кинуться на собственный меч. Остатки силы, которая еще теплилась в глубине его души, не позволила ему сдаться без боя, и впервые он провел ночь не грезя наяву о том, кого он полюбил и кто надругался над ним, а составляя планы, как найти своего мучителя. Он перебирал в уме все легенды, которые когда-либо слышал об Арее и которые могли дать ключ, как найти его чертог, но все они противоречили друг другу. А потом, уже под утро, Теламон глянул на звезды и понял, кто может ему помочь. Геракл.  
Найти Геракла оказалось нетрудно: он как раз совершал очередной подвиг, и округа кишела историями о нем. Цель придала Теламону сил – как душевных, так и физических, и он быстро нашел нужное селение. Геракл куда-то отлучился, и Теламон, не желая оставаться среди людей дольше нужного, оставил для него послание и разбил лагерь вдали от селения.  
Там среди ночи и нашел его Геракл, полный любопытства, что за странник разыскивает его. Небольшой костерок освещал одинокую фигуру, закутанную в темный плащ, капюшон скрывал лицо. Понаблюдав несколько минут, Геракл вышел в круг света и обратился к таинственному страннику:  
\- Слышал, ты разыскиваешь меня. Кто ты?  
Голова странника повернулась к нему, затем тонкие руки взметнулись вверх, и хрупкие пальцы отбросили капюшон назад.  
\- Теламон?! – Геракл не смог сдержать потрясение в своем голосе.  
То, что это Теламон, выдавали только огромные синие глаза, но даже они изменились: огонь духа, который заставлял их сверкать ярче, чем сапфиры, потух, оставив их темными и безжизненными. Эти глаза были как колодцы на тощем лице с запавшими щеками, обтянутом мертвенно-бледной кожей, которую не могли позолотить даже блики пламени костерка.  
\- Да, это я, - даже голос юноши звучал безжизненно. – Мне нужна твоя помощь, Геракл.  
\- Я помогу, чем смогу, но скажи, что случилось, - ответил Геракл, опускаясь на землю напротив юноши.  
Теламон опустил глаза и несколько мгновений молчал, затем посмотрел прямо в глаза Геракла и решительно сказал:  
\- Мне нужно найти Арея.  
Геракл не ответил. Он молча сидел и изучал лицо юноши над пламенем костра.  
\- Ты знаешь, где он живет, - не вытерпел молчания Теламон. – Расскажи мне.  
\- Знаю, - наконец, заговорил Геракл. – Но смертный не может пройти туда. Чертог Арея находится среди отвесных скал. Даже если кто-то сможет перебраться через них, дальше лежит огненная пропасть, путь через которую охраняет заклятие. Преодолеть ее без разрешения Арея – верная смерть.  
\- Тем лучше. Мне не нужно будет бросаться на собственный меч.  
Теламон не осознал, что произнес это вслух, пока не услышал встревоженный голос Геракла:  
\- О чем ты говоришь? Что случилось? Зачем тебе Арей?  
\- Это тебя не касается, - вспылил юноши, остатки прежнего темперамента дали о себе знать. – Просто скажи и все.  
\- Нет.  
Ответ Геракла был тверд, как и его пальцы, ухватившие плечо юноши. Почувствовав его стальную хватку, Теламон отпрянул, его лицо побелело еще сильнее, хотя Геракл мог бы поклясться, что это невозможно. Геракл мгновенно отпустил его и отодвинулся.  
\- Теламон, что случилось? – мягко спросил он.  
Повисла пауза, и Геракл уже думал, что юноша не ответит, но, наконец, едва слышным шепотом он рассказал об убитом чудовище и том, что случилось в чертогах Арея.  
\- Я не могу так больше жить, Геракл, - закончил он свой рассказ. – Я постоянно вижу его, он преследует меня, куда бы я ни пошел. Я мог бы смириться с тем, что он сделал с моим телом, но зачем он поработил мою душу? Я хочу стать перед ним лицом к лицу и потребовать, чтобы он снял с меня это проклятие. Если я погибну, пытаясь совершить это – тем лучше.  
Геракл печально улыбнулся. Потребовать у бога. Этот мальчишка неисправим.  
\- Ладно, - сдался он. – Я расскажу, как попасть к Арею. Скалы, за которыми его чертог, недалеко отсюда. 

7777777

Утром они расстались. Теламон с новыми, неизвестно откуда взявшимися силами поспешил по указанному Гераклом пути, а Геракл позвал дружественных ему богов и с их помощью перенесся в чертог Арея.  
Арей сидел на троне. Почувствовав присутствие Геракла, он, не поворачивая головы, процедил сквозь зубы:  
\- Я не звал тебя, полукровка. Уходи.  
\- Не раньше, чем поговорю с тобой.  
Арей славился невыносимым характером даже по меркам богов, но сына Зевса это не волновало. Арей также почувствовал, что приказами он ничего не добьется, и устало махнув рукой, сказал:  
\- Ладно, тогда выкладывай, что там у тебя, и убирайся.  
Геракл не торопился. Он подошел к возвышению и всмотрелся в сидящего на троне бога. Арей был красив, как большинство богов, но его лицо выглядело осунувшимся и изможденным, как будто что-то точило его бессмертную душу. Геракл не привык церемониться с богами, и напрямую спросил:  
\- Зачем ты сделал это с мальчиком?  
О взрывоопасном темпераменте Арея ходили легенды, но последовавшая вспышка была необычна даже для него. Арей вскочил так быстро и с такой силой, что трон отлетел в сторону. Его руки мраморной статуи схватили обтягивающее грудь Геракла тряпье, и он притянул сына Зевса к себе.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – прошипел он сквозь сжатые зубы.  
Эта вспышка не испугала, но озадачила Геракла. Его руки легли поверх тонких запястий Арея, удерживая его на месте. Сила бога не пугала его, Геракл, даже будучи полукровкой, превосходил его силой, как и мощью своего тела. Но в своей вспышке ярости Арей явно забыл об этом.  
\- Я имею в виду Теламона. Которого ты влюбил в себя, изнасиловал и вышвырнул.  
\- Мальчишка заслуживал наказания, - прошипел Арей, его глаза метали молнии страшнее Зевсовых.  
Но Гераклу не раз приходилось противостоять отцу, и он не собирался отступать сейчас перед этим божком.  
\- Ты его наказал. Зачем преследуешь его? Зачем наложил это проклятие?  
На скулах Арея выступили желваки. Он собрал все силы и оттолкнул Геракла, освободившись от его хватки. Затем отвернулся и пробежал рукой по золотым волосам. Геракл замер, ожидая и наблюдая. Наконец, Арей заговорил:  
\- Я не накладывал проклятие. И оно действует на обе стороны.  
Геракл по-прежнему молчал, и что-то сломалось внутри Арея, слова понеслись из него безудержным потоком.  
\- Не проходит ни дня, ни минуты, чтобы я не думал о нем. Я вспоминаю, как он стоял передо мной, юный и гордый, как его глаза сияли, когда он смотрел на меня. Мне построено сотни храмов, тысячи людей поклоняются мне, но никто не боготворил меня так, как он. Эти глаза преследуют меня, сводят с ума, никто из смертных не может иметь таких глаз – юных и древних одновременно, синих как небо, глубоких как море, сияющих как солнце. Сияющих для меня. А потом я вижу его скорчившимся на полу, сломленным и безжизненным. Я заставляю себя не подходить к зеркалу, чтобы не увидеть его, и напоминаю себе, что он смертный и дни его будут сочтены.  
\- Его дни будут сочтены намного быстрее, чем ты думаешь, - сказал Геракл. – Счет уже идет на часы, если не минуты.  
Арей резко обернулся, его глаза были наполнены ужасом.  
\- О чем ты говоришь, полукровка?!  
\- Он идет к тебе.  
Бог не может выглядеть мертвым, но в эту минуту лицо Арея именно таким.  
\- Кто указал ему дорогу? – прохрипел он.  
\- Я.  
\- Ты?! Ты хочешь его смерти?  
Если бы бессмертного можно было убить, Арес бы это сделал, подумал Геракл.  
\- Я дал мальчишке шанс. Он пошел бы искать тебя с моей помощью или без нее, и идя наослеп, он не преодолел бы даже первую преграду.  
Арей отвернулся, как будто Геракл перестал существовать для него. Он быстро подошел к зеркалу, и под его взглядом серебряная поверхность ожила. Он увидел отвесную скалу, по которой карабкалась хрупкая фигура. Только знакомая одежда указывала, что это Теламон, да россыпь каштановых волос. Где-то в ходе подъема Теламон оставил свой плащ, и теперь ничто не скрывало его худобы. Костлявые пальцы цеплялись за выступы скалы, и неизвестно, откуда в этом тощем теле брались силы, чтобы карабкаться наверх. Но вот одна рука сорвалась, и Теламон повис над пропастью, только уцепившиеся в выступ скалы пальцы удерживали его от смертельного падения. Через несколько мгновений ему удалось найти опору и поднять свое тело наверх, на узкий карниз. Теламон растянулся на нем, тяжело дыша и собираясь с силами, его лицо было запрокинуто к небу, и Арей в зеркале ясно видел его, синяки от измождения смешались на бледной коже с синяками от удара об скалу и сочащейся из ссадин кровью. Затем Теламон открыл глаза и осмотрелся. Карниз, на котором он лежал, оказался частью узкой дороги, ведущей через гребень на другую сторону скалы. С трудом поднявшись, Теламон пошел по этой дороге и через несколько минут оказался перед огнедышащей пропастью, через которую был перекинут веревочный мост. Едва он протянул руку, чтобы ухватиться за веревки, как огонь из глубин взмыл вверх, и бесплотный голос сказал:  
\- Смертному нет хода здесь.  
\- Меня зовут Теламон, я иду к Арею, - ответил юноша и упрямо ступил на мост, игнорируя языки пламени.  
\- Арей не ждет тебя, - опять раздался бесплотный голос, но Теламон не обратил на него внимания.  
Он упрямо продолжал идти по мосту над огненной бездной. Пламя опять взмылось вверх и пережгло веревки моста над серединой пропасти. Теламон почувствовал, как он вместе с мостом падает в пропасть, но вместо пламени его встретил удар о скалу.

\- Нееет!!! – крик вырвался из горла Арея и эхом понесся по покоям чертога. В последний момент он успел применить свою божественную силу, и едва тело Теламона коснулось скалы, оно перемесилось из пропасти в чертог Арея и рухнуло на пол. Арей бросился к юноше и принялся срывать дымящиеся доспехи, которые защитили тело от серьезных ожогов.  
\- Найти Асклепия, - бросил он через плечо Гераклу.  
Тот безмолвно повиновался и исчез из чертогов, воспользовавшись силой Арея. Бог склонился над телом юноши. Лицо и тело были покрыты синяками и ожогами, но были ли травмы кроме этого, Арей не знал. Главным для него сейчас было, что Теламон дышал. Осторожно подняв юношу на руки, Арей перенес его в соседний покой и уложил на свою кровать. Хрупкое тело выглядело особенно беззащитным в белой пышности перины, и Арей осторожно прикрыл его покрывалом. Юноша по-прежнему был без сознания, и Арей опустился рядом с ним на кровать. Протянув руку, он осторожно, избегая ссадин и синяков, откинул со лба густые, лишь слегка тронутые огнем волосы, затем его рука соскользнула под покрывало и обхватила хрупкие безжизненные пальцы.  
\- Я не отдам тебя Аиду, Теламон, - прошептал Арей.

7777777

Неужели в подземном царстве так хорошо? Это была первая мысль в голове Теламона. Падение в пропасть могло окончиться только смертью, но сейчас ему было очень хорошо и спокойно… да, именно спокойно. Что-то теплое и мягкое обволакивало его, но это ощущение покоя передавалось через что-то другое, что-то на его руке, тоже теплое и мягкое, но одновременно твердое. Теламон слегка нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что это, попытался двинуть рукой, и тут же его пронзила острая боль. Он не может чувствовать боль, если он умер, значит, он жив, правильно? Тогда где же он? То, что лежало на его руке, слегка сжало его пальцы, как бы поощряя открыть глаза, но Теламон не был уверен, что его готов к этому. Его тело просыпалось и начинало болеть в самых разных местах, а голова кружилась так, что ему казалось, будто он до сих пор падает в пропасть. Но этого не может быть, что-то держит его за руку, что-то не даст ему упасть.  
\- Теламон, - донесся до него тихий голос.  
Когда зовут по имени, нельзя отказать, вспомнил Теламон старое правило. Он попытался открыть глаза, но у него ничего не вышло.  
\- Теламон, - донеслось опять.  
Рука опять сжала его пальцы, на этот раз сильнее. Теперь он знал, что это рука, мог различить, что лежит на чем-то мягком, похожем на постель. Он собрал все свои силы, и на этот раз смог приподнять тяжелые веки. Голова закружилась сильнее, но сквозь белую пелену он увидел золотое сияние. Сияние приблизилось, и затем он увидел глаза цвета папоротника. Он замер, забыв дышать, вцепившись одной рукой в мягкую перину, а другой – в твердые пальцы.  
\- Теламон, - произнес Арей, склоняясь над ним.  
Оцепенение покинуло юношу, он со всех своих небольших сил оттолкнул руку, держащую его, и вцепился в покрывало, подтягивая его к подбородку, пытаясь отодвинуться как можно дальше от бога. Арей поднялся с кровати и отступил шаг назад.  
\- Не шевелись, - сказал он.  
Его голос был бесстрастным, но за всю свою бессмертную жизнь ему не приходилось переживать муки большей, чем когда он смотрел на беззащитного мальчика, мертвой хваткой вцепившегося в покрывало, закрывая свое тело, сапфировые глаза на окровавленном лице безумны от ужаса. Безмолвно Арей растворился в полумгле, уступив место у кровати Асклепию. Сам бывший когда-то смертным, бог-врач знал все о хворях смертных. Он быстро, но тщательно осмотрел Теламона и, велев ему не двигаться и отдыхать, вернулся в главный зал. Арей сидел на троне, его лицо было мрачнее гнева Зевса.  
\- Его тело исцелится, - сказал Асклепий. – Он не повредил ничего, что не сможет зажить. Но его дух сломлен, и удастся ли излечить его – этого я не знаю.  
\- Его дух – не твоя забота, лекарь, - отозвался Арей.  
Асклепий видел достаточно на своем веку и пропустил выпад мимо ушей.  
\- Как скажешь. Я пришлю тебе зелье, чтобы он скорее стал на ноги.  
Асклепий исчез, а Арей продолжал сидеть на троне, обхватив голову руками. Он пошевелился только тогда, когда гонец доставил кувшин от Асклепия. Взяв кувшин и чашку, Арей поднялся и направился в спальню. Теламон спал. Арей сел на кровать и нежно провел большим пальцем по полным губам юноши. Под его прикосновением губы расслабились, их уголки приподнялись в улыбке, и лицо юноши потянулось к ласке. Но затем Теламон проснулся и в ужасе отпрянул. Арей убрал руку, и в следующее мгновение губ юноши вместо его пальца коснулся край чашки.  
\- Выпей, - сказал бог.  
Синие глаза сверкнули, но Теламон повиновался. Он шел сюда, чтобы увидеться с Ареем и поговорить на равных, а не валяться изломанной развалиной в кровати. Зелье Асклепия стало действовать немедленно, и веки юноши тяжело опустились.

Арей несколько раз за ночь будил Теламона и поил его зельем, но утром юноша проснулся сам в пустой комнате. Бога нигде не было видно, и он не чувствовал его присутствия. Осторожно Теламон приподнялся на кровати. Мир перед глазами покачнулся, но затем стал на место. Юноша спустил ноги с кровати и попробовал встать. Тело болело, но повиновалось, темная пелена почти не застилала взор. Найдя свою одежду сваленной на полу, юноша медленно оделся. От доспехов пришлось отказаться – они почти полностью истлели, да у него и не было сил возиться с ремнями, но меч он прицепил к поясу. Медленно и осторожно ступая, Теламон прошел в главный зал. Трон по-прежнему стоял на возвышении, излучая бледный свет, но его хозяина здесь не было. "Это хорошо, я могу собраться с мыслями", - подумал юноша, но затем почувствовал движение за своей спиной, и не оборачиваясь он знал, что это Арей. Медленно он вытащил из ножен меч и повернулся к богу. Гордо подняв подбородок и стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно тверже, он сказал:  
\- Я пришел требовать, чтобы ты снял с меня проклятие.  
Арей улыбнулся, но не той нечеловеческой улыбкой, которую Теламон видел раньше, его улыбка была бесконечно печальной.  
\- Ты не можешь убить меня этим мечом, - мягко сказал Арей.  
Он сделал несколько шагов, преодолевая расстояние, разделявшее их. Теламон старался не смотреть на него, намеренно вскинув голову и уставившись на дальнюю стену зала. Он боялся посмотреть в эти папоротниковые глаза, боялся увидеть золотые волосы и прекрасное лицо, боялся быть загипнотизированным плавными движениями совершенного тела. Это устраивало Арея, он мог без помех впитывать своим взглядом красоту мальчика, окунаться в бездонные омуты синих глаз.  
\- Не могу, - согласился Теламон. – Но я могу вызвать тебя и победить.  
\- Даже если ты сделаешь это, ты ничего не изменишь, - тихий голос Арея был печальным, и Теламон оторвал взгляд от точки вдали и посмотрел на него. – Я не могу снять проклятие, потому что не накладывал его. Это судьба, Теламон. Мы были обречены полюбить друг друга. Мы не можем жить друг без друга. Я не смогу выдержать вечность без тебя.  
Теламон замер не дыша, синие глаза впились в Арея, погрузились в папоротниковые глубины, и увидели там только правду. Это была правда. Арей протянул руку, вынул меч из безвольных пальцев юноши и швырнул его на пол.  
\- Я не буду биться с тобой, потому что я уже проиграл.  
\- Но ты… ты.. ты сделал это со мной… - запинаясь, выдавил из себя Теламон.  
\- Я знаю, - тихо выдохнул Арей.  
И он будет знать и помнить это всю жизнь, всю вечность. Но он не позволит этому стать у него на пути. У них на пути. Арею нужно было лишь слегка наклонить голову, чтобы коснуться губ юноши. Теламон вздрогнул и замер под этим прикосновением. Но он не отстранился, и это уже была победа. Губы Арея легко скользили по мягкому шелку губ юноши, но потом он усилил натиск, углубляя поцелуй, тонкая белая рука вплелась в каштановые кудри, притягивая голову юноши ближе, и Теламон сдался, его губы приоткрылись, руки легли на широкие и тонкие одновременно плечи, обтянутые черной тканью, и он растворился в поцелуе. Его голова кружилась, кровь шумела в ушах, он падал в бездну и цеплялся в эти плечи, чтобы устоять на ногах. Наконец, они оторвались друг от друга, и Арей прошептал:  
\- Позволь мне показать тебе, как это должно быть.  
Теламон кивнул. У него уже не осталось гордости, не осталось ничего, и если Арей обманет его во второй раз, он просто перестанет цепляться и растворится в вечности. Арей провел его в спальню и раздел, затем помог опуститься на пышную кровать. Быстро сняв собственную одежду, он склонился над юношей и снова припал к его рту, наслаждаясь вкусом, который пьянил сильнее любого нектара. Но затем он заставил себя оторваться от рта юноши и заскользил вниз по его телу, наслаждаясь длинной стройной шеей, гладкой кожей груди, плоским животом. Наконец, он достиг своей цели и взял юношу в рот. Тихий крик вырвался изо рта Теламона, он изо всех сил вцепился в мягкие покрывала, пытаясь сдержать себя, продлить эту сладчайшую пытку. Но его выдержки хватило ненадолго, и Арей с жадностью принял то, что он ему дал. Погруженный в волны блаженства, Теламон не сразу почувствовал, что тонкие пальцы гладят его между ягодиц. Он вздрогнул, но умелый рот снова был на его губах, и он расслабился, позволил себе раствориться в ощущениях.  
\- Доверься мне, - услышал он.  
Он не знал, сказал Арей это словами или своим телом, но он повиновался. Он стал переворачиваться на живот, но руки Арея остановили его и уложили снова на спину.  
\- Нет, мы должны видеть глаза друг друга, - сказал он, и Теламон кивнул.  
Арей тщательно подготовил его, но проникновение все равно принесло боль и воспоминания. Арей замер, склонившись над юношей, он принялся осыпать его лицо поцелуями, опять завладел вожделенным ртом, и постепенно боль отступила, воспоминания сгладились, и прошлое отступило, уступив место настоящему. Поначалу несмело, Теламон ответил Арею, и вскоре их страсть стала безудержной, неистовой, сметающей все на своем пути. Они вместе достигли блаженства и так и остались лежать переплетенные и соединенные вместе. 

7777777

Когда Теламон проснулся, первое, что он увидел, были папоротниковые глаза, смотревшие на него с обожанием. Теламон улыбнулся в ответ и спросил:  
\- Что теперь?  
Арей понял, что он имеет в виду.  
\- Я не могу сделать тебя по-настоящему бессмертным, но я могу связать наши жизни, - ответил он и умолк, затем добавил. – Но это опасная вещь. Ты будешь оставаться юным как сейчас, пока я жив, но если со мной что-нибудь случится…  
\- Я не хочу жить без тебя. Мне незачем жить, - прервал его Теламон.  
Мысль о жизни без Арея приводила его в ужас, и он быстро отогнал ее. Этого не будет. Арей кивнул. Он не сказал, что если боги отберут у него Теламона, его бессмертие закончиться тоже. Он знал и хотел этого.  
\- Хорошо.  
Он поднялся с кровати и отошел вглубь комнаты, затем вернулся, неся в руках кинжал с простой костяной рукояткой.  
\- Встань, - сказал он, и Теламон повиновался.  
Они стояли рядом лицом к лицу, смотря друг другу в глаза. Затем Арей опустил взгляд, поднял руку с кинжалом и вонзил в его в тело Теламона чуть пониже сердца. Юноша ахнул, но даже не попытался зажать рану, из которой хлынула кровь, когда Арей вытащил кинжал. Отшвырнув кинжал на пол, он притянул к себе юношу и завладел его ртом. Он целовал Теламона до тех пор, пока юное тело не обмякло в его руках. Подхватив его на руки, он уложил юношу на кровать и сел рядом, ожидая. Минуты тянулись бесконечно, но, наконец, рана на груди юноши стала затягиваться на глазах, и через несколько мгновений от нее остался только шрам. Веки Теламона дрогнули, и знакомое синее сияние озарило Арея.  
\- С новым рождением тебя, - сказал Арей и склонился поцеловать пухлые губы.  
Теламон ответил на поцелуй, затем замер, анализируя свои ощущения.  
\- Странно, но я чувствую себя по-старому, - признался он наконец. – Вот только голова и ушибы больше не болят.  
\- Это хорошо, - улыбнулся Арей. – Ты мне нужен со свежими силами.  
Уголок рта юноши приподнялся в дерзкой улыбке.  
\- Посмотрим, у кого больше сил. На сколько тысяч лет ты старше меня, старик?  
\- Дерзкий мальчишка, - пробормотал Арей.  
Ответом ему был звонкий смех и тонкие руки, потянувшие его на кровать. 

2012


End file.
